


【德语组】Fling

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: Sinatraa（天使）x Moth（恶魔）一咪咪pwp，换文产物，ooc，靠这cp好难我也不知道我写了啥





	【德语组】Fling

Sinatraa是个天使。  
准确来说他是天使和人类的混血，人类占了四分一那种。大概也就因为这四分一的血统，他对人类格外亲近。当同族清风道骨地歌颂哈利路亚的时候，他没准正顶着自己取的古怪名字“Jay Won”在人间不知道哪条巷子的某件酒吧和人耳鬓厮磨。本职工作为传达使者（说直白就是送快递的）的Won先生合理利用上下班路线创造了不少快乐时光。

总体而言，Sinatraa先生是个完美的露水对象。身材赞器大活也好，不纠缠不强迫，遇上有特殊需求的人也愿意用毒舌和一些技巧帮忙，当然反过来就文明拒绝了。如果有必要还会用天使的小魔法制造点小情趣，让夜晚更加旖旎（不过得意忘形的场合事后也不能忘了处理记忆）。

今天的工作结束后，他来到加州的一家酒吧，靠近学区，期待一场和新鲜纯洁灵魂的艳遇。JayWon身份上是美国人，他也喜欢美国这国家，一个标榜奔放自由实际上又愚钝自以为是的基督教国家。而美国也喜欢他，总能给他送上有趣的体验。

他很快就锁定了目标，虽然没看清猎物的面容，但是在夜场瞎人眼的灯光下纯正漂亮得瞩目的金发就足够对他胃口。显然不少人和Jay一个想法，而出色的猎人懂得先下手为强。凭借优秀的身体素质，他几步挤到Blonde面前——有点不准确因为他发现这是位先生，但是太哈利路亚地对他口味了。性别什么一秒被自诩大直男的天使族丢到脑后。

“介意请你喝杯酒吗？”  
“如果您希望的话。我的荣幸。”

Jay吹了声口哨，声音也是他的菜。冷静，优雅，白皙的皮肤金灿灿的头发翡翠色的双眼，这位美人让他想起天上那些洋娃娃似得同胞，不过正儿八经的天使姑娘可不会出现在旧金山的酒吧里。而Grant Espe先生，他们刚刚交换了姓名，和那些冷淡的美人比起来又似乎有些不同的气质。他们很自然的寒暄，保持心理安全距离地交谈，没交换联系方式，心照不宣。这么个优等生样的漂亮人居然也挺懂规矩，可真有趣。黑眼睛和绿眼睛对在一起，无言地交流了一会，而后会心一笑离开了热闹的人群。

他们就近开了间房，衣服脱了个差不多，在Jay正撕开安全套时，Grant礼貌地建议Jay把十字架项链脱掉：“希望你不会因为这个请求感觉到不安心，我只是担心会膈到。”Jay挑挑眉，他一手把自己的项链扯下丢到床头柜上，然后不分你我地也把Grant手上的戒指脱了也丢了过去。

“礼尚往来。”Sinatraa笑道，Grant没有因为他的自作主张而不虞，只是点点头：“礼尚往来。”

把打掩护的道具都卸了，两个人真实的气息就愈加清晰。Grant的肤色更加白皙，可以说是苍白，因为连血色也褪去了大半。虽然没有露出来，但是Sinatraa还是能感觉到那浓密的金发里应该有一堆犄角。

一个长得像天使的恶魔，哈。Jay直白露骨的眼神扫描着在暖黄灯光下发着暧昧的光的白净胴体，  
对比之下我更像个恶魔。挺好的，绝配，至少在床上绝配。

“一个天使居然在人间约到了一个恶魔，太有趣了。”  
“我毕竟是恶魔，先生。”恶魔碧色的瞳孔在黄金雕琢的睫毛下更为澄澈，“虽然难以启齿，但是有时候一些能量的摄取是必要的。”

是摄取能量，还是摄取精液呢？Jay吹了声口哨，不过识趣地吞下了调侃。恶魔的确是以人的欲望和负面情绪为食，魅魔种尤为如此，别种的恶魔虽然没魅魔那么依赖情色，不过有总是能锦上添花。眼前的美人的情况他没了解的机会，但是也没深入了解的必要。

“我的意思是，我不介意和恶魔睡。”Jay扯出一个笑容，他脑子里想象的是和他那些闪着圣光的同胞一样温柔体恤的笑，但是现实是Espe先生眼里他更像自己的同胞，那群头上长犄角的。

这个男人算不上传统的英俊貌美，Grant，或者称呼他本名，Moth，更为合适，如此心想着。但是确实有魅力，所以在酒吧里明明察觉到对方的种族，一向戒心强的他也难得随心地被带到了床上。

“你的本名是什么？”Jay并不在意这种难以启齿，天使恶魔之间的矛盾早就没千百年前激烈，虽然逮到作恶的魔鬼他们还是出于本能地去制止，但是眼下的艳遇怎么看都不算作恶。或者说，我替凡人挡下了这他们无法欣赏享受的夜晚，也算是一桩善事。Sinatraa说：“叫我Sinatraa。”

“Moth。”Moth说话时纤长的睫毛也会随之眨一下。

“好了，Moth先生。我们开始吧。”天使把恶魔按进人类制造的床褥里，“放心，考虑到我的圣水进入你体内可能会有什么意料之外的事情，我是戴好套的。”

“就算内射我也不会怀孕呢。Sinatraa。”恶魔露出一个微笑，他也没外表看着那么冰山不近人情，至少还会开玩笑，还会约泡呢。

和有些邪道的脸不符合的是Sinatraa堪称耐心温柔的床上风格。他的两只手指已经能顺利进出恶魔的后穴后，恶趣味地拉过那白皙的手，把Moth漂亮的手指并着他的一起塞进恶魔已经柔软的穴口里。

“湿，热，软且紧。”天使假装一本正经地下评语，恶魔雪白的皮肤已经燃起团团红云。Sinatraa在Moth出声反驳之前，拉出两人的手指，把自己已经晾了老久的兄弟送了进去。

房间里只有喘息声。Moth咬着下唇，翠绿的眼睛因为湿润而更像皑皑的森林。Sinatraa并未因此产生怜香惜玉之类的感情，只希望这绿色更加水润，要是融化破碎成一滩春水那是最棒的。恶劣的天使啃咬着守序的恶魔漂亮的脖颈，像狼叼着垂死的鹿。他在这片雪白的画布上留下星星点点的痕迹，仿佛在标记自己的存在，这可不是Sinatraa一贯的风格。

Moth的手心微凉，抚摸上在自己身上作乱的天使结实温暖的臂膀，他的身体开始微微颤抖。体贴的床伴选择让他尽快欣赏天国的光景，往着刚摸索出的敏感点就一阵碾摩撞击。无助的恶魔抖得更厉害了，最后在濒死一样往后仰去的同时，他达到了高潮。漂亮的金发散在床单上折射漂亮的光泽，随着主人的喘气起伏着。Sinatraa欣赏了会美景，他琢磨要不要在献祭羔羊一样的恶魔的不应期里继续进攻。这时他瞟了一眼自己的小腿。

恶魔的尾巴不知何时已经露了出来，而在刚才的交歡里，约莫就是他把漂亮恶魔送上高潮的时候，纤细优雅的长尾巴像链子一样缠绕住了天使先生的小腿。

因为很可爱，所以就稍微等等。Sinatraa心情大好地网开一面。但是在Moth先生反应过来自己无意识的可爱行为前，我就会开始进攻了——毕竟本大爷还没射呢。

“你的尾巴很可爱。”  
Sinatraa很满意地看到那个金发的背影顿了一下，而后脚步加快离开房间，关门的声音都透露了那个人偶似得恶魔美人恼羞成怒。

的确是很可爱，可惜以后也就只能在记忆里回味了。  
Sinatraa先生第一次为露水情缘的朝转即逝而惋惜。

不过在不久之后签收恶魔Moth在打开门后见到送货天使Sinatraa，那就是另一段故事了。


End file.
